Breaking the Silence
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a half-vampire, has run away after being kidnapped by his abusive boyfriend Jessie. After escaping, he runs to La Push where he meets the Alpha of the Pack, Sam Uley. Warning:Anorexia/Abuse/Rape/Foul Language/Sub/Draco..YAOI...maleXmale. OC Draco New Moon/Half-Blood Prince/CSI Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Silence

Chapter One

My name is Draco and I am a seventeen year old half vampire, and I can read minds. Currently, I am running away from my abusive kidnapper who is, I'm sad to say, my boyfriend Jessie.

I couldn't take it any longer and I knew I had to get out of there. I just started running so that I could escape taking my pet dragon with me. Starfire, a dragon invisible to everyone else but me, was flying along beside me. I needed to get away from Jessie, but I knew that his pack is going to come after me.

I had just phased into my snow leopard animgus form when I heard howling. That sound made my heart beat ferociously and so I ran faster. I'm terrified because I can smell more wolves, but their scents are new to me… different. I hope they don't hand me back to Jessie. Ahead of me, I can now see a white wolf and from the scent, I know it's my friend Crystal.

"Help me Crystal! Please, don't take me back," I begged her with my thoughts knowing that she could hear me.

"We won't," she replied in my mind. Howling, she called out to her pack.

I heard paws pounding on the ground and smelled more wolves. This wasn't Jessie's pack, no, this had to be hers. Two wolves suddenly appeared; the big wolf with a gray coat ran to her while I came face to face with a big black wolf and gazed into his eyes.

"What's going on Crystal? Wait, what's with the snow leopard?" he thought as he growled at me.

I whimpered, making Crystal step in front of me. I was fearful for my life and did not know what this stranger would do to me. I had my friend's word that they would not give me back, but would these others follow her dictate since she was not the pack leader?

"Paul, stop it. He is a friend of mine and he's hurt. I can smell more wolves coming. Let's save the explanations for later. We need to protect him and get rid of the others!" She chastised.

I ran and hid, whimpering as I did. "Please, don't give me back. They will kill me. Please, please…" I pleaded sending my thoughts to the Alpha.

"We won't honey," he spoke gently in my head and it felt like a caress before he shifted to his human form. From what I could see from my vantage point, he is hot.

Jessie ran up shifting into his human form as he came to a stop. "I'm looking for a snow leopard, he's my boyfriend. I am Jessie, Alpha of the Makah pack," he declared arrogantly scanning the area looking for my hiding spot. I think he spotted me and I cringed making myself as small as I could.

"I know you're here! You're mine, Draco. Get your ass over here now!" Jessie bellowed his order and the other Alpha immediately started growling.

"Stay away from him! He is my imprint. You have no say in his life or anything else in regards to him. Stay away from him you fucker!" the Alpha snarled.

Jessie tried to push past the Alpha, but he was swiftly pushed back. A slight whimper escaped unbidden from his throat from the force of the shove. Tightening his fists, he knew he would not win this fight today and decided retreat, was the best action to take right now. Turning on his heal, Jessie ran off shifting back into wolf form mid stride.

The other Alpha spun around to face me. "Hi I'm Sam," he spoke softly.

I reached out to his mind and introduced myself, "I am Draco."

"Shift back," Sam instructed.

I shifted back, as did the other members of his pack. Crystal started motioning to the pack and started talking making the introductions, "This is Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Leah. Everyone, this is Draco and he is like me… a wizard."

"How come he isn't talking?" Seth probed curious about the new person.

I opened my mouth and heard gasps when they peered inside my mouth and saw that my tongue was missing. Pain and shock suddenly took over my body and the last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was Sam catching me…


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Sam POV

As I saw Draco blackout, I rushed towards him, reaching him before he hit the ground I scooped him up in my arms, carrying him bridal style. He was out cold and hung limp in my arms. I wasn't sure what had happened to him or what he had been through, but I knew I would protect him with my life. I can't believe the guy I imprinted on was as badly abused as Draco was. He couldn't even talk for himself. I wasn't sure what his body looked like under the clothes, but I somehow knew that it was going to be bad.

Turning around and eyeing my pack, I gave them my orders, "I want Collin and Brady out on patrol. If you see or smell them, howl and we'll come and we will all take care of them. I don't want any of those fuckers on my lands again. Patrol starts now, get going! The rest of you, flank me as I take him to my house for treatment." I knew that my word was law and that they would obey without question. As a pack we had complete trust in each other and I knew I could count on them.

Everyone nodded and accepted the directives I gave. As Collin and Brady took off to patrol our land to make sure the strangers did not return and to ensure they really left our borders, the rest of the pack started to make their way to my house.

Along the way, Draco would let out little whimpers of pain prompting me to pull him closer to my chest as I purred to comfort him. It seemed to calm him down, but I was also afraid of holding him too closely because I didn't want him to hurt more than he already was. As soon as we arrived at the house, Crystal instructed me to take Draco into the guest room as she followed closely behind.

Before she could treat the wounds, Crystal had to strip him of his clothes. Some members of the pack had followed us into the bedroom, but they were shooed away before she started to remove anything from her friend. She knew better than to ask me to leave, I wasn't going to leave my mate alone with anyone, I didn't care who they were… especially not with the state I met him in.

When Crystal took off his clothes, it took all of my self-control not to phase at that moment in time. I didn't care that we were currently in a small guest room or that I was in the house at all. The sight sickened me. My poor Draco had bruises all over his stomach, and there were different sizes of hand prints all over his upper thighs and hips; the outline of individual fingers visible. He had bruised ribs, hell he was skinny I can see his ribs had bruises all over them. As she turned him over onto his stomach so that we could check his back, the anger grew. Up and down his back and butt were huge claw marks, some had already scarred, and more bruises. I had suspected that he had been raped and beaten, and this confirmed it. As each part of his body came into view, Crystal and I each growled and were revolted even more by what those barbarians had done to him. From the sounds of our pack mates, they knew we had discovered something that didn't sit well with us.

Two hours after the ordeal of treating him started, all of his wounds had been cleaned and treated. He, himself, had also been cleaned from head to toe. Once the dirt and grime had been washed away, everything was easier to see and even more disgusting. What we didn't notice before, not that we had much time to peruse him before he passed out, was that he also had two black eyes and one was swollen shut. It wasn't just sleep that prevented him from opening that one eye. He also had a swollen ankle and wrist, they were probably sprained, and a busted lip. At least now he was resting comfortably since Crystal gave him some pain medicine.

Crystal look at me as she spoke, "I am calling a doctor to see if I treated him correctly. I also want to finger print him if that is ok with you. I have always had a hunch about him and I want to make sure no one else is looking for him."

I couldn't speak; I could only nod in agreement. I didn't want to take any chances with him either, and although I trusted her healing skills, I needed to know that he would be alright. Additionally if her hunch was correct, we might be able to find out more information about my soul mate… like his whole name. She only knew the name Draco.

After running his prints, she came and gave me the news, "Sam, he was listed as a missing child. He was kidnapped three years ago when he was fifteen years old."

When I heard the information, I was even more enraged than I had been. I could feel myself shaking and the need to phase trying to take over me. I was able to control it albeit barely. That abusive ass held my imprint captive for three fucking years! I wanted to kill the bastard and I wanted it to be by my hands, but Draco came first. "Is he going to be okay?" I demanded, knowing that the doctor had left a few minutes before she came and gave me the news. He told me that Draco would be fine, but I needed to hear it from her too.

She nodded knowing what I was asking her. Did the doctor tell her something she didn't tell me? She hadn't and that made my worry and anger abate minutely. "He'll be okay," she reassured me.

I was about to turn and walk back into the room where my mate was lying asleep when a strange dog skirted past me. I wasn't sure where the husky came from, but it jumped on the bed with her head lying on Draco's stomach. Smiling, I couldn't help but make the assumption she belonged to him as I took a seat next to the bed to wait for him to regain consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a daze I didn't know where the hell I was, I could tell I was in some kind of bed and I could hear voices somewhere close by. I knew I was safe from Jessie. Starfire jumped onto the bed, she had shifted into her husky form at some point in time.

_"Are you okay little one?"_ Starfire asked in my thoughts

_"Yes where are we?" _I inquired back unsure of where I was and still shaky about what happened. Everything seemed like a dream.

_"I don't know,"_ she replied.

Our conversation was interrupted by the door of the room I was lying in opening. I looked up to see the guy from before; I think his name was Sam, and he was holding a tray of food.

"You're awake," He smiled at me.

I like the way his voice sounded, so gentle and caring. I blinked up at him unable to talk and knowing I had so many questions for him. Something inside of me told me that he could be trusted though and that he would make sure no one could harm me again.

"Are you okay honey?" He inquired with concerned eyes resting upon me.

_"Yes, thank you. You're Sam, right?" _I probed reaching out to his mind and letting him hear my thoughts there.

Nodding, he seemed to remember that he had something in his hands. "Oh, here you go. I wasn't sure what you would like, so I brought you a couple of different things. If there is something else you would prefer, just let me know. Is the dog yours? She came in after we treated you and hasn't left your side," He stated a bit anxiously as he handed me the tray of food.

I looked down at my dragon and grinned nodding to let him know we belonged together, before looking down at the food in my lap and deciding to dig in. I started eating not realizing how ravenous I was until the food was in front of me. I couldn't really taste much without a tongue, but that was ok and food is food.

When it appeared I was slowing down on gorging myself, he cleared his throat and sat down in a chair that had been placed next to the bed. Far enough away so that I would not be startled or feel trapped, and asked, "So can you tell me about yourself?"

I eyed him warily, but it was time he heard my story, "_My name is Draco and I am seventeen. I am from Las Vegas. I was taken from my home by Jessie, the man that was chasing me."_

"How did you get involved with him?" Sam questioned as he lifted the tray from my lap and set it on the floor near the door.

Sighing, I lay back against the pillows and spilled everything, "_I met him when I was 15 years old in Las Vegas. It was outside of a Blockbuster store where I was picking up a couple movies to watch. When I walked out, I literally ran into Jessie. We both apologized for not watching where we were going, and afterwards we started to walk. Talking seemed to come naturally, and when I said I had to go home he asked if he could give me a lift. I stupidly said yes. We walked back his car, and when we both got in, he drove off with me beside him going in the opposite direction of my house. He told me that he was out for revenge against my godfather who is a cop. I couldn't believe that he would take me just for that reason. I tried to jump out and struggle, but I couldn't get free and he had flipped the child locks, so I couldn't open the door. I was trapped. That is only when the nightmare began for me. Soon we arrived at his house and I tried to run again, but his friend grabbed me. I fought to break free and run away, but I couldn't and I was terrified. Jessie dragged me into the house and started to rape and beat me. I screamed and cursed him. He told me that he would fix my smart mouth and knocked me out with drugs. When I awoke, I was bleeding and I couldn't talk because half of my tongue had been cut out. The torture to my body never stopped, at least not until today when I finally got away." _I looked around the room and took in a shaky breath. It was hard to talk about this with someone and it was starting to chill me to the bone. Glancing up one again at Sam , I probed,_"I haven't talked to my godfather in three years. Can... can we call him?"_

_Yes he said_

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes," Sam said smiling at me.

This was going to be the first time I had talked to my godfather in over three years, "_Thank you, his number is 702-555-0189."_ I was nervous and excited all at once.

Sam looked at me with confusion on his face after he dialed the number, hesitating before he hit the talk button, "Wait what's his name?"

Vital information to have when making a phone call and I had forgotten to supply it, _"Warrick Brown."_

Hitting the talk button, Sam put the call on speaker and I heard a voice I had only been able to dream about up until now for the first time in a long time, "Warrick here." Tears came unbidden to my eyes.

Sam saw the tears, but did not say anything. Instead he just wiped them away when as he responded, "Hi Warrick, my name Sam Uley."

"Hi Sam, what can I do for you?" My godfather asked. I could hear the slight impatience in his voice.

"It is actually what I can do for you. Your godson was kidnapped three years ago, and I am calling to tell you that I found him. He has been saved and is here with me now."

There was a pause on the line before Warrick inquired, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

_"Say Dragon prince," _I told Sam with my mind.

"He told me to say Dragon prince. I also know he can communicate with his mind," Sam spoke on the phone line.

Clearing his throat, there was another minute before my godfather instructed, "Put him on the phone please." He sounded confused and hopeful.

"I wish I could, but there is a problem… he can't talk," Sam explained.

"What do you mean he can't talk?" A growl came from the other end of the line. I knew that my godfather was livid.

Sam sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It is a long story, but the man who kidnapped him cut out part of his tongue. He can't talk."

Dead silence rang through the phone before we finally heard, "Where do you live?"

"La Push Indian reservation right outside of Forks, Washington," my rescuer gave my new location to my godfather.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Keep him safe or I will find you and you will regret messing with me and him," Warrick promised before the line went dead.

Sam put the phone down rolling his eyes. Warrick was just as abrupt and sharp as I remembered him and I couldn't wait to see him. I knew that Sam was apprehensive about meeting my godfather, but I also knew that there was nothing he would be able to do to avoid the meeting


End file.
